Oz and Spike
by michael the seer
Summary: Spike decides to make buffy jealous by dating somebody else. Oz. But then they fall in love.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: This story is rated are for cursing, possible violence, and if you guys are good and send in lots of reviews I may even add a sex scene.  There aren't many other stories with this pair, and this is the only one that is R.  I haven't really seen too much of the series past season five (I didn't get interested until I saw the dvds.) but I know that Buffy dumps Spike and he starts dating another vampire for a little bit at Xander's wedding.

            Spike sat in his crypt alone.  Buffy had left him.  He sighed and realized just how much he missed her.  He had been racking his brain trying to think of a way to get her to start fucking him again.  It was getting dark out.  Spike decided to go to the bar for a drink.  

            Spike started walking through the graveyard when he saw Buffy the Vampire Layer.  "Spike," she said nervously.  There was a moment of awkward silence before Spike replied.

            "Buffy," he said.  There was more silence.  "Bye."

            "Bye," Buffy said and walked off.

            Spike walked out of the graveyard and to the bar.  He glanced around and saw a familiar face.  Oz was sitting in a corner alone drinking a beer.  "Hey Oz," Spike said and sat down with him.

            "Spike," Oz said, "what's up?"

            "I was gonna ask you the same thing.  What are you doing back in town?"

            "Just passing through," Oz replied.  

            Spike ordered a glance of blood and the two made small talk.  Spike told Oz about how Buffy dumped him.

            "You two were dating," Oz asked, confused.

            "Yeah.  But she dumped me because I wasn't a whiny little pussy like Angel and Riley."

            "Yeah, they were kinda gay weren't they," Oz laughed.

            "Damn right they w…," Spike suddenly had an idea.  "So Oz, how long you staying in Sunnydale?  You have to hang out with the gang for a while right."

            "I'm not sure that that is a good idea," Oz said.

            "Sure it is.  They'll be upset if they find out you came here and didn't say hi."

            "Well, I guess so.  I'll go check into a hotel," Oz said.

            "Not at all.  You can stay in my crypt.  It's not the Hilton but I have some blankets and stuff you can sleep on."

            "While the ideal of sleeping on some moldy old sheets sounds great I think I'll settle for a hotel," Oz said.

            "Your loss."

            Buffy was walking past a hotel when she saw Spike come out of a room.  "Hey Buffy.  I just finished up a date.  What are you doing?"

            "I finished slaying," she said hiding her annoyance.  "So who ya dating now."

            "I don't think that's any of your business," Spike said and walked off.

            Buffy stood there for a while and watched him walk off.  She glanced into the window and saw Oz putting a pair of boxers on.  "Oh my god," Buffy said.  She didn't realize that Oz was simply changing out of his outfit and that nothing had really happened between the two.  

            "It's none of my business.  I dumped Spike.  He has every right to do this.  Bastards."


	2. Confronting Oz

            The Scooby Gang was hanging out in the Magic Box.  Buffy was sitting at one of the large circular tables in complete silence.  How could Spike dump her for Oz.  Then Oz entered the building.  

            The gang greeted him excitedly.  "Oz, you're back," Xander said.

            "Yeah, I was just passing through when I met up with Spike."

            Suddenly Buffy felt like she was going to cry.  "Um guys, can I talk to you for a minute?"

            "Okay," Willow said confused.

            Buffy, Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow stepped into a back room.  "What's wrong?" Xander asked.

            "Well, last night I was walking around town and I met up with Spike.  I said hi and found out that he was on a date with somebody else," Buffy said.

            "Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Willow said.

            "Yeah, but he was on a date with Oz," Buffy said.

            The other members of the Scooby gang were silent for a moment.  "Well, that's okay," Tara said.  

            "Are you sure that they were on a date?" Anya asked.

            "Yeah, I looked in the window and saw Oz getting redressed."

            "You were looking in the window?" Xander said.

            "I wanted to know who he was with," Buffy explained.

            "I thought you weren't with him anymore," Willow said.

            "I'm not."

            "Then why do you care?" Xander asked.

            Buffy was silent for a moment.  She didn't have an answer.  Why did she care?  

            "Gee, so all this time Oz was gay?" Willow said.

            "So, what should we say to him?" Tara asked.

            "This is going to take subtlety," Buffy said.

            They went back out to Oz.  "So guys what's been up?" he asked.  The gang was silent.  Each one of them was afraid to confront Oz.  They didn't know how he would react to being outed.  What if he got so upset that he turned into a werewolf and ripped them into little pieces?  Buffy had already died twice and she wasn't in the mood for it to happen today.

            Willow was worried that perhaps she had turned him.  What if he had been so upset by their breakup that he had turned to Spike for comfort?

            Xander was officially weirded out.  Not that he was a bigot or anything.  But he knew Oz for years.  

            Of course Tara had no right to speak.  She had stolen his girlfriend away from him.  The two would still be in a happy, normal (by Sunnydale standards) relationship if she hadn't been around.  

            So they stood there in silence until Anya broke the silence by cheerily stating, "So you and Oz stick your penises in each other."


End file.
